


Holographic Desires

by Lady_Nightshade30



Series: We are Autobots [6]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Autobot-Human relations, F/M, Mikaela-Meri Banes talking, Multi, Sex, Sex with holoforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nightshade30/pseuds/Lady_Nightshade30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meri has questions in regards to human-Autobot relationships that aren't platonic so she calls Mikaela and Drift is there to help fill in the gaps.</p><p>Takes place after Meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holographic Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhmmmm I think I might rewrite this ending later on. Not entirely happy with how it ended. I might stick in a scene between Mikaela and Optimus.

Meri Banes had tried several times to get her guardian, Drift, to use more casual clothing for his hologram form instead of his usual black and white business suit. Which in Hawaii tended to stick out like a sore thumb. Because no one really wore suits in Hawaii; not even the members of Five-0 save for Danny. But the samurai mech’s hologram would simply smile fondly at her and straighten the jacket that never needed fixing. 

So whenever he got out of the car on university campus to track her down he was always noticed. The suit combined with his height and good looks made him noticeable and by extension Meri was noticed. Who already stood out due to being the youngest member of her campus. Along with her streaked hair and dual colored eyes; both of which she acknowledged she could easily change but chose not too.  
Granted most of the attention she got was from various fellow students, male and female, wanting to know if Drift was her boyfriend or if he was available. Mainly in the casual sex sort of way. She always told them to speak with Drift if they had any questions in regards to such things. Because while she knew they weren’t dating, she wasn't entirely sure how casual sex or sex in general would work with his holographic form or his Cybertronian form. Or even if Cybertrons, let alone Drift, were interested in casual sex or sex in general. She knew the Autobots had sex, they weren’t shy about their sexual interest in each other. But she didn’t know if they were interested in sex with other species. 

There were rumors of course about some of them having intimate relations with their parters, human and otherwise, but Meri didn’t have concrete proof of that. Mainly because up until now she hadn’t really been paying that much attention to them on a sexual level. Of course she hadn’t paid attention to anyone on a sexual level.

Eventually though they started leaving her alone and she went on with her life. 

Or at least she tried to get on with her life. 

The internal question of how sex would work with his holograph and Cybertronian form would not leave her alone. It was becoming harder and harder to concentrate on work, both school and the work she did on occasion for NEST and Five-0. And she didn’t know anyone she could ask that would lead to answers. Or at least no one she felt comfortable asking in Hawaii. The only person she could think of that might have the answers was her cousin, Mikaela. Steeling herself as she closed her bedroom door for some privacy she dialed her cousin’s number and waited for the older Banes girl to pick up as she took a seat at her desk.

“Hey sweetie.” Mikaela greeted warmly. “How’s your tan coming?”

“Since when have I ever tanned?”

Mikaela hissed slightly in sympathy. “Oh yeah. You’re lobster girl. Well at least you are keeping the aloe gel company in business. Even more so in Hawaii.” 

Meri glanced at the bottles of aloe gel on her nightstand. “Yeah. But um listen I have a question for you…”

“Okay. What is it?”

Meri cringed as she voiced the question that everyone wanted to know but no one bothered to voice. “You, Sam, and Bee are an item right?”  
There was a long pause followed by the sound of Mikaela closing the door on her end of the line. Meri figured her cousin had slipped into her office for privacy during the conversation.

“Yes. The three of us are in a relationship.” Her cousin confirmed before asking a question of her own. “What brought this on? You never really have given much thought to such things.”

Meri felt herself stumble over her words for a moment before all but shouting. “Drift.”

“I see.” There was a long pause followed by an, “Oh… Oh! Okay Sweetie tell me what’s going on.”

Then Meri proceeded to tell her cousin everything. 

Mikaela felt her lips twitch in amusement as her cousin’s rant finally started to come to an end. For all the genius of the younger Banes there were still things that Meri had no idea how to handle and this was one of them. So Mikaela had been expecting the call for awhile. And based on Optimus’s occasional glances through the glass of her office he had an idea on what the call was about. But he would never purposely ease drop on the conversation. Which Mikaela was grateful for, Meri was embarrassed as it was and she didn’t want the girl to be anymore embarrassed. She would call on Prime to handle things if she needed too of course, mainly if there were issues with Drift, but she was fairly certain that wouldn’t be needed. 

“I see.” Mikaela said when her cousin was done and had stopped to take a breath. “So you want to know how sex with an Autobot works?” 

“Yes.”

Mikaela sighed and sat down at her desk putting her feet up. This was going to take awhile. “You know how the Auotbots all have their own  
holograms right?”

“Right.”

“And how the holograms can interact with us physically?”

And Meri did because Bee in hologram form had yanked her out of the way of falling debris a time or two. And Optimus had helped pull her into the cab of his truck form. Ironhide had helped her out of lockers in school when the kids would lock her in as a prank back in high school. So yes she did know. Granted being touched by the holograms was almost like being shocked but not painfully so. “Yes.”

“Well it’s like that only more intense. Way more intense. Not to mention more fun.”

Meri almost doesn’t want to ask her cousin for more details but the intelligent mind of hers wants better and more complete data. “What do you mean?”

“They are anatomically correct… Well they are on the human anatomy. The anatomy of their cyborg form is a little well different.”

“What do you mean?” Meri is feeling a bit like a parrot. 

“Well the males do have what could be considered a penis but it doesn’t look like human pensises. Nor is it used to procreate. At least not with us. We discussed it with Ratchet already and there isn’t a chance of any human woman getting pregnant by an Autobot male. Or vice versa.”

And procreation with Drift is not on Meri’s mind even if such a thing were possible. Especially since she doesn’t even think he wants to have sex with her because he treats her too much like a kid sister. Someone to be protected and entertained not someone to have sex with. Meri isn’t sure how she feels about that either. But she drags her attention back to her cousin.

“So basically they are sterile?” Meri asked flicking the pendent that provided her with a hologram when she was out in public and was currently hanging from her desk lamp. 

“By human standards yes. We can’t get pregnant by them anymore then a dog can get a cat pregnant. Nor do we have to worry about passing around any STDs or STIs to each other. I even got checked with Sam to be safe.” 

Meri sets aside that tidbit of information aside because right now she doesn’t want to discuss procreation of Autobot species. Right now she just wants to focus on her goal at hand. 

“So…” And she isn’t sure how to ask this question but Mikaela is patient with her like always. “Have you and Bee had non-hologram sex.”

The silence on the other end of the line makes Meri cringe and she wonders if she crossed a line. 

“Well yes.” Mikaela said after awhile. “Granted it wasn’t the stereotypical version of sex were penis meets vagina or some other opening. But yes we had sex. And not just fingering or oral.”

Meri can feel her mind screeching to a halt as she considers that information. “What do you mean?” 

And just like that the parrot is back.

“They can disconnect their smaller cables to act like a vibrator.”

For a minute Meri felt her mind go blank, something that rarely happened. 

“Eh?” Was all she managed to get out.

Mikaela snickered in amusement. “You do know what a vibrator is don’t you?”

“Of course I do!”

Mikaela is practically grinning. “Well there you go. Things get a bit interesting when they use both the hologram and the cables. But we can also have sex with their version of a pensis. Granted some modifications have to be made in order for things to fit. Look if you are serious about taking these steps with Drift you two need to talk with each other and then maybe talk with Ratchet. Especially if you want to have sex with his Cybertronian form. Or at least call me before you do anything so I can at least lead you in the right direction.”

Meri is fairly sure she is blushing now. She is about to say something when the sound of her bedroom door opening and softly closing made her pause. She frowned and turned her attention to the door only to see Drift’s hologram form standing there, leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest. They stare at each other for several minutes in silence before Meri turns her attention back to her cousin.

“Mikaela I got to go.”

Mikaela sighed softly. “Good luck Meri.”

“Yeah thanks.”

The two cousins said their good byes and Meri turned her full attention to the Samurai bot. The two of them stared at each other for several minutes in silence. 

“Yes?” she asked finally shifting uncomfortably and looking away. “What can I do for you Drift?”

“You know Meri,” he said slowly as he walked up to her. “If you wanted information on how sex with one of us would work all you had to do was ask. And I would be more than willing to show you.”

Meri gasped as she felt her desk against her back and stared up at him as he placed his hands on either side of her. The sides of his wrists tingling against her thighs, sending soft electric currents through her body as she stared up at him. His eyes betraying nothing of what he was thinking. Another thing she had issues with in regards to him, he hardly ever showed anyone what he was thinking. And while it would probably have been easier to read him if she had been born the same species as him, Bee had admitted that even other Mechs had issues reading him because of how closed off he was most of the time.

“How long have you did you listen to my conversation?”

“Not long.” He answered softly the energy his hologram form gave off interacting with the glyphs the allspark had left on her. “Optimus informed me you were stressed. And I heard the tail end of the conversation when I came in to check on you.” 

“Drift-.” 

Whatever she is about to say is cut off when his lips seal off hers. The sudden contact and electrical current running through her now brings a gasp to her lips, an opening he takes full advantage of to thrust a dry into her mouth. She’s surprised, but knows she shouldn’t be, by how dry his tongue is; after all holograms don’t have glands to produce things like sweat and spit. Just as the thought crossed her mind moisture filled her senses. And a surprise gasp leaves her mouth. A soft chuckle escapes his throat as he deepens the kiss. His hands that were resting by her sides move to grab hold of her thighs, separating them in order to make more room for him to move between them. Just when she thought her lungs would burst from the need to breathe in oxygen he pulled away. 

“I’m sorry,” he muttered against her lips. “I keep forgetting your people need oxygen to survive.”

“Drift?” she asked slightly out of breath as he traced the hem of her jeans.

“Hhhmmm?”

“Um…”

“What is it?”

“Where? How?”

Drift stared at her waiting for her to say whatever was on her mind. 

“The moisture?”

“What about it?” There is a subtle amusement in his tone.

“Well, you didn’t have it before.”

“Oh. Yes. Well. You expected moisture on my tongue when it touched yours so of course I had to oblige since you humans have glands.”

“You have glands to… I mean you can leak energon and other things.”

“Yes. But we don’t have any in our mouth. At least not like you do.”

“Oh. But your hologram as glands?”

“Not so much glands as the electrical current manipulated your senses into thinking there were.”

“Oh…”

“Shall we continue?”

Meri nodded and he caught her mouth again as she tried not to think to hard of the implication of just what would happen when he orgasmed in his hologram form because he was tugging at the waist band of her jeans. His thumb fiddling with the button and as she watched he flicked it undone and slowly pulled down the zipper.

“Well?” he asked staring up at her.

“Well?” she repeats her intelligent mind not being able to grasp hold of the situation she is currently in. 

“Do you want this?” He asked patiently. “If not I won’t ask you again and instead will wait for you to come to me willing.”

Meri said nothing for several minutes as the thumb now played with the hem of her underwear.

“Well?” he asked again.

“I-.” She paused and her mouth opened and closed a few times. 

She had gone from being a parrot to a fish apparently. But despite that or perhaps because of that Drift continued to patiently wait until her mind caught up with her out of control emotions and her mind had been made up in how she wanted to proceed. 

Drift sighed and pressed a kiss against her forehead. “You can always say stop if the experience is too much for you.”

She licked her lips and took a deep breath. “Yes. Yes I can.”

“So?” He asked trailing his fingers along the markings that stood out against her skin. 

Drift wanted her to say she wanted this. Because while her bio signs gave every indication that she did indeed want this he wanted to get her vocal approve before proceeding. He knew from basic searches over the internet that some humans refused to have sex until marriage or even at all. And he didn’t want to step over some cultural thing that his human partner believed in. 

“I want to try.” She said at last, though she sounded unsure, as if she were testing how it felt.

“Are you sure?” he asked. 

“Yes.” Before with a little more nerve. “Yes. I want to try this.”

“Good.”

Drift latched onto her mouth again and slipped his tongue back inside her mouth before pushing down her jeans. He ran his hands along her thighs, feeling soft skin beneath his hologram’s sensors. He pulled back so that she could catch her breath but switched his mouth to her neck. He moved his hands to her top pushing it upwards so that it pooled around his wists until he cupped her breasts. A soft mewl left her mouth as he slowly started to massage them. She reached her hands up and reached for the holograms tie only to have her hands go through him. A soft whimper of protest left her lips as she attempted it a few more times. 

“Poor little Meri.” He practically purred as his hologram flickered a bit and when settled down again he was shirtless. 

A gasp left her throat as he wrapped his arms around her and went back in for her lips while placing her on the desk. She wrapped her limbs around him and he growled into her ear in satisfaction. When he pulled away to allow her to breath again he yanked her top over her head and tossed it somewhere behind him. Her bra quickly followed and the mouth of his hologram quickly latched onto her mouth as he picked her up and carried her to her bed. 

While he knew that no one would be able to see them from her window due to the large number of trees surrounding the house he also doubted she would appreciate being taken on her desk. She moaned softly and arched into him as his teeth dug slightly into her skin the contact sending gentle electrical currents through her body. She shuddered against him.

“Drift?” she asked pushing him away slightly.

“What?” He asked not the least bit out of breath and her mind had to scramble to remind her that he didn’t need to breath. “What is it? Did I hurt you?”

“No.” Meri assured him at the sound of slightly worry in his voice. “You didn’t.”

“Then what is it?” he asked curiously.

She bit down on her lip and stared up at his eyes locked onto the motion. 

“Um penetration-.” She began.

“Yes.” He encouraged.

“Will it hurt me?”

“It shouldn’t unless you are sensitive. But you should find it enjoyable even if I am not of your species.”

She opened her mouth to comment when she felt his fingers plung into her opening between her legs. A moan escaped her mouth as she arched into him. He muttered softly in his native tongue words that seemed to be meant to be encouraging as the fingers of his hologram form began to thrust in and out. The steady pumping of his fingers inside of her caused her hips to roll against him. 

“This.” He whispered in English.

“This?” 

“This is what it will feel like. Only it will feel fuller.”

A loud groan escaped her lips as she braced the bottom of her feet on the mattress to give her some leverage. Soft encouraging whispers in both English and Cybertronian ghosted across her ear. A soft cry escaped her lips as the orgasm crashed down around her and Drift watched the slight tremors wreck her body before they slowly fading away. When they finally stopped she blinked a few times to clear her thoughts and found him staring down at her in wonder.

“You humans make some lovely facial expressions and sounds when you expreience interfacing followed by overload.”

“Do we?” she gasped out wrapping her hands up around his neck a dreamy smile spreading across her face. 

Drift made a sound of agreement as he started to stroke her to orgasm again while a smirk spread across his face. “Let’s see what other expressions I can coax out of you.”

Anything else she was going to say was drowned out as he started pumping his fingers in and out of her again. And so it went he would encourage her to the edge of orgasm, stopping and allowing her to fall away from it before starting all over again. He did this until he had her begging him for release. And she did it so prettily he can feel his Deadlock persona start to stir a bit in the back of his mind in response. He finally provided the release for her and watched transfixed as her body shuddered while orgasms enveloped her body.  
Once the final shudders had faded away he removed his fingers and hovered over her before latching onto her mouth. He pressed his hips against hers and groaned as she wrapped her legs around him. The feeling of the electrical charges skated across her legs. The back of her heels dug into the faux feeling of his linen slacks before being replaced by the feeling of skin. 

“You feel so good,” he muttered against the skin of her neck. 

Meri moaned as she felt him slip inside her smoothly, small ripples of energy coarsed through her body. And he had been right when he had assured her that the feeling of being penetrated like this would be similar to when he did it with his fingers. But she was already sensitive. 

“Drift,” She gasped.

“Meri.” He answered as he started a steady pace.

Meri moaned and tightened her grip on his back. He grunted softly as his hands cupped her rare end and manuevered her into a better position. A strangled cry left her lips and she arched her back pressing her breasts into his chest when her pleasure sky rocketed. 

“Did you like that?” he asked his voice laced with pride and pleasure. “Well?”

“Yes…” she gasped out. “Oh gods yes!”

“Good to hear.”

She moaned in pleasure as she felt the now familiar feeling of orgasm building in her stomach. The orgasm exploded within her and she arched her back as she cried out. Drift moaned and she felt the electrical pulses increase a bit in intensity as shudders wrecked his holographic form. He smirked slightly when she calmed down and latched onto one of her nipples tugging slightly on it with his teeth. She shrieked as the combined feeling of holographic teeth and electric shocks danced across her skin down her breast.

She moaned softly as she buried her face into his shoulder. A soft moan escaped her lips as he slowly sat up and settled her onto his lap. He trailed soft fingertips along her sides, his thumbs tracing the glyphs, as he waited for her to catch her breath. Finally she pulled away and stared at his chest trailing fingers along it curiously. She jumped slightly when he moaned.

“Can you actually feel me touching you?” she asked curiously as she continued to draw small patterns along his chest.

“I can,” he answered with a soft moan watching her movements lazily.

“Oh. I thought you were doing that for my benefit.” Meri hums thoughtfully as another thought occurs to her.

“My holographic form is connected to my actual form so what it feels I feel and vice versa.”

Meri bit her lower lip in consideration as she considered what he was telling her. 

“What are you thinking?” he asked in slight amusement his voice thick with a interest.

A blush spread up her neck to her face. “I want to try something later.”

 

“Oh?” Now he really was interested. “And what would that be?”

“Later.” She bit down on her lower lip in thought before pushing him back slightly until he was leaning back on his arms. “Can you orgasm?”

Drift chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to her nipple. “Oh yes. Those sudden bursts of energy you felt along your skin when you orgasmed were my own.”

“Oh. What about in your other form?”

“Like all organic forms I release liquids when I orgasm.” A lusty chuckled escaped him as a smirk spread across his face. “There maybe puddles that need to be disposed of eventually.”

Meri’s pale skin took on a bright red complexion that spread from her breasts to her hairline. “Right.”

Drift was about to say something else when Meri bit down on her lower lip on concentration as she started to move slowly with an uncertainty. He moaned in appreciation as he ran his hands down her hips and lowered his back down onto her bed. 

“That’s it.” He whispered in encouragement as he started to assist her in thrusting. “That’s it Meri.”

Meri moaned and closed her eyes as she braced her hands against his chest. He continued to mutter in encouragement and approval while allowing her to keep a pace that was comfortable for her. 

His eyes raked down her form as she started to gain some confidence and slowly picked up speed. Her curly red hair bounced slightly with her movements. His hands slid upwards cupping her breasts. 

“Such a lovely organic you are,” he said watching her movements. “Perhaps I should have started seducing you earlier.”

Meri gasped when he pinched her nipples and twisted them slightly. His hands moved back down to her hips and he pressed up against her clit. A shudder ran through her as he started to massage and manipulate it in time to the pace she was setting.

“Definitely should have started seducing you earlier,” he groaned. 

Meri nodded in agreement as another orgasm started to build up within her. Drift shot up and held her hips in place as he started to pick up the pace. She pressed her face against his shoulder and moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The orgasm burst and spread itself to her limbs as she clung to him desperatly and rode its final waves as the mild electric currents that danced along her skin wrapped themselves around her from the reaction of Drift’s hologram to his own orgasm.

Meri gasped for breath as the last of the orgasm tremors drifted through her body. Drift chuckled softly as he pushed her sweaty bangs to her side and placed a soft kiss against her forehead before settling them down to their sides in her bed.

“Are you alright?” he asked running his hand along her side as his scanners took in her vitals.

“Yes.” She said as she shifted to her side. “I wasn’t expecting it to be so intense.” 

Drift smirked in male pride as he ran his hand down her thigh and pulled it forward to drape it over his hip. She sighed in bliss at the soft crackling of electricity that ran gently along her skin. His hand slipped around to cup her rare as her eyelids started to flutter in exhaustion.  
He placed a gentle kiss against her lips as she slipped off into sleep. 

“Drift.” Optimus said through their com link.

“Sensei.” The samurai mech greeted as he recalled his hologram form. “What can I do for you?”

“Is Meri hurt?”

“No. She is well.”

“I take it things were successful?”

“Very much so.”

“You will explain to her about Deadlock I imagine? Before your Decepticon half has a chance to make an appearance.”

“Of course Sensei.”

“Very well. Recharge well old friend.”

“You as well Sensei.”

Drift closed off the connection with his leader and settled in for the night for his own recharge. In the morning he and Meri could discuss where, if anywhere, they would go from her.


End file.
